Field of the Invention
A conductor marker includes a pair of pivotally connected half sections that are operable from an open coplanar condition to a closed condition enclosing the electrical conductor, together with a non-skid arrangement that engages the peripheral surface of the conductor as the half sections are pivoted from the open condition toward the closed condition, thereby to prevent longitudinal displacement of the marker relative to the conductor.
Description of Related Art
From the German published application No. DE 10 2009 014 694 A1, it is known to provide a conductor marker for identifying electrical components. On the base body of the identification plate, a surface that can be labeled or a support element that can be labeled is arranged. Furthermore, the base body comprises latching elements, by means of which the identification plate can be slipped or clamped upon the electrical component, so that it is arranged between the latching elements.
In contrast, the European patent No. EP 1 596 472 A1 discloses a conductor marking sheath with receiving pockets into which the marking plates can be inserted.
Such conductor identification means share the feature that they are produced from a plastic by injection molding or extrusion, for example. In the process, a mat made of a plurality of such identification means is produced, from which the individual identification means can be detached at predetermined breaking point.
Also known are conductor markers that can be closed using a film hinge. Such conductor markers have two marker halves, of which at least one is provided for the labeling. An electrical conductor is arranged between the marker halves, and the marker halves are folded together so that they enclose the conductor. In the process, the marker halves are connected by latching means arranged on them.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved conductor marker having a film hinge, which is designed to be finger friendly and easy to handle.